


Late Night Visit

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [40]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Boogeyman August gets handsy, M/M, Sleep Sex, Vaughn is fast asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Boogeyman August visits Vaughn while he sleeps.





	Late Night Visit

It was well into the darkness of night when August emerged, tendrils of thick black smoke rolling from under Vaughn’s bed. They slid up the side of the bed and under the covers, roaming over the naked body in a deep sleep.

Vaughn sighed, but still slept, unaware that the bogeyman felt him over. Its touch was light, almost nonexistent, but August could feel everything. He could feel the messy hair, the tight muscles around Vaughn’s stomach, the worked thighs. He could feel the soft cock and how it slowly grew the more August played with it, smokey limb wrapping around it.

It responded perfectly to August’s touch. Another tendril, thicker than the rest, snaked between Vaughn’s legs. With great care, not to press in too fast and wake Vaughn, the tendril slid into him.

This made the human stir some, but he was no closer to waking up. August kept it slow, fucking him gently until Vaughn moaned lightly, his body still. That was when he knew he would be safe from waking the human. He let himself go a little faster, ignoring the soft, wet noise as he fucked Vaughn.

He did not dare to go faster than he already was, for it would wake Vaughn. He stayed this pace, slowing down as he got more wound up, prolonging his climax, but keeping the human asleep. He plunged deep, spilling his seed inside Vaughn. Vaughn stirred, the tendril around his cock moving faster, knowing by all of the human’s signs that they were close as well. With a muffled groan, Vaughn arched his back slightly, coming over the bogeyman’s tentacle.

Satisfied, August pulled himself away from Vaughn, slinking back down the bed and disappearing under it.

When Vaughn would wake in the morning, he would wake to a mess he was all too familiar with. He would grin at his relaxed body and then sigh when he realized he would be cleaning up another mess.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
